fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Noble Lineage/Script
Paralogue 7: Noble Lineage Opening *'Xalbador:' There's nothin' like war for the self-made man! No, sir! The strong rise to the top while the high-borns try to keep the blue blood inside 'em. *'Elder:' Hold, defiler! This is sacred ground! Your wickedness will be punished! *'Xalbador:' By who? The same gods that abandoned me when I was starving as a boy? When you see the gods, tell 'em I said they can rot in hell! (stabs the elder) *'Elder:' Hnngh! Gah… (dies) *'Brady:' Dastard! I'll gut ya for that! *'Villager:' Brady, no! There's nothing you can do! Who would tend to the injured if we lost you? *'Brady:' But… *'Villager:' We'll fight as best we're able! You help from the rear lines. *'Brady:' Ugh! Good people are dying, and I can't help! If only I could fight… (scene change, to a forest) *'Maribelle:' Chrom! We have to hurry! *'Chrom:' What's wrong, Maribelle? *'Maribelle:' There're people fighting just over that ridge! LOTS of people! *'Chrom:' They look like they need help. Let's go, Shepherds! Battle Begins *'Villager:' H-help us! Please! The temple's beset by marauding bandits! *'Maribelle:' Don't you worry! We're happy to help! If there's one thing this world needs less of, it's wretched bandits… *'Brady:' Wait. I know that voice. Is that...Ma? Recruiting Brady Recruited by Maribelle *'Brady:' Haw haw haw! Oh, that's her. That's gotta be her. *'Maribelle:' Pardon me, you mannerless cur! I will not stand to be laughed at by a base scoundrel of your like! *'Brady:' ...Yep. That clinches it. You must be Maribelle. *'Maribelle:' And just how do you know that?! Do you leer at me from behind the shades of whatever den of iniquity you frequent?! Hmph! I bid you good day! *'Brady:' I guess you've always been like this. Still...it's good to see you again. And now that I've found ya, I'm afraid you're stuck with me. Recruited by Chrom *'Brady:' An enemy?! Damn! Guess that's it for me... Sorry, Ma. Looks like I won't be home for supper after all. Do your worst, tyrant! I can't fight back anyway! *'Chrom:' You seem to be doing just fine to me. *'Brady:' I'm unarmed, genius! Sheesh, anyone with eyes can see that! *'Chrom:' And anyone with eyes knows there's more to combat than swinging a blade around. You fight in your own way. Am I wrong? *'Brady:' Pah! Don't patronize me! I'd love to fight more'n anything, but I can't seem to make it work. *'Chrom:' I'm sure something will come to you. *'Brady:' ...Just who are you, anyway? *'Chrom:' My name is Chrom. *'Brady:' What? Y-you're Chrom?! *'Chrom:' You know me? *'Brady:' Ma wouldn't shut up about you! *'Chrom:' Er, do I know your mother? *'Brady:' Her name's Maribelle. *'Chrom: '''What?! So you're another traveler from the futu- *'Brady:' So you've already heard? Perfect. Now take me with ya already! *'Chrom:' Er, well, I suppose we can find a place for you somewhere... Recruited by Chrom (as Father) *'Brady:' Ha! I hear you there, chump! You can come kill me now. You're just lucky I don't have my old man's skill with a blade. *'Chrom:' Your father is a swordsman? *'Brady:' None of your damn business, dog! *'Chrom:' Do you always speak this way to Ylissean royalty? *'Brady:' I am Ylissean royalty! *'Chrom:' ... What? *'Brady:' ... Huh? *'Chrom:' Humor me here for a moment. What's your mother's name? *'Brady:' Maribelle. *'Chrom:' Maribelle is my wife... Which would make you my son. Seems Lucina failed to mention this little detail. *'Brady:' Huh. Yeah, I guess we look alike. I mean, if ya squint real hard... Sorry I called you a dog, Pop... Oh, and I'm Brady. Sooo... Must be disappointin' that your son can't fight, huh? *'Chrom:' You seem to be doing just fine to me. And anyone with eyes knows there's more to combat than swinging a blade around. And besides, you've chosen to heal instead of harm. I couldn't be prouder of that. *'Brady:' ...Really? Aw, thanks. That means a lot, Pop. Engaging Xalbador * '''Xalbador:' You people can keep your gods. I'll put my faith in gold and steel! Defeated * Xalbador: I'll see you...in hell... After Battle No NPCs died *'Elder:' Thank you! Oh, thank you...You've kept this sacred place safe and spared the lives of those within. *'Chrom:' We just did what was right. *'Elder:' Would that everyone were so brave! Please, allow me to give you this. At least one NPC died *'Elder:' Thank you, sir. The lives we lost cannot be replaced, but your efforts have spared this sacred place. *'Chrom:' We truly grieve for those who died. *'Elder: '''You did all that could be done, and I am thankful for it. I'm afraid we have little to offer, but please accept this. All NPCs died *'Elder:' You have my thanks for dealing with those bandits. You've done us a kindness, which makes it difficult for me to say this... But this is holy ground. If you've no more business here, I ask that you move on. *'Chrom:' ..We understand. If Brady survived *'Brady:' Hey, Ma. *'Maribelle:' What did you call me? *'Brady:' The name's Brady. I'm-- *'Maribelle:' I'm sorry, but I only heal physical ailments. Broken bones and the like. You're clearly a deeply troubled individual whose diseased mind is beyond my healing. *'Brady:' Stop talking for a minute and look at this! *'Maribelle:' That's... my ring! Then, that makes you... *'Brady:' Right. Like I was trying to say, I'm-- *'Maribelle:' A thief! A rapscallion! A common lowborne cutpurse! How dare you sneak in here and steal my prized possessions! *'Brady:' Gawds! Stop interruptin' me for one blessed second, and check yer ring! *'Maribelle:' ...Oh. It's still here. *'Brady:' That clear things up any, Ma?" *'Maribelle:' Everything save how I gave birth to a common thug! *'Brady:' Aw, come on, Ma! That's harsh! Sure, I'm not the prettiest guy around, but I'm no thug, and I AM your son! ...And it's good to see you. *'Maribelle:' ...How did I ever permit my child to grow up referring to me as "Ma"? *'Brady:' You gave up tryin' after a decade or so. *'Maribelle:' Well, can you at least ride? Have you read the classics? Do you play violin? Chess?! *'Brady:' Yeah, all of the above. You beat all'a that junk into me. *'Maribelle:' Glory be! My son is salvageable after all! *'Brady:' Uh... thanks? *'Maribelle:' "Don't look so forlorn, dear. You've come a long way, but Mother's here now. I'll take care of things from now on. *'Brady:' *Sniff* I missed you so much, Ma... *'Maribelle:' Do not even THINK of crying! It does not befit one of your station! *Sniff* Plus, you'll set me off as well... *'Brady:' S-sorry, I just... I... Oh, Ma! *'Maribelle:' Oh, Brady! *'Chrom:''' Oh, brother. Category:Fire Emblem Awakening Scripts